I Love You
by mystery625
Summary: this is my very first story. please leave me some reviews on this one so i will know if i should continue to write or not.
1. The Anniversary

_Ok, I just want to say that this is my very first time writing something on here and that I do not own anyone of these characters they belong to the proud owner of Stephanie Meyer._

**The Anniversary:**

**I Love You**

_I can't believe that I am with him. Oh, my name is Isabella Marie Swan by the way and people call me Bella, like I was saying I can't believe that I am his girlfriend. When I say his girlfriend I mean that I am the girlfriend of Edward Mason Cullen. He is a mega hottie and a vampire. Ok, I just found that out 2 years ago when I first moved here in Forks, Washington with my Dad, Charlie. Edward and I have been together for 2 years and it's going great._

"Bella, darling what are you doing?" Edward asked interrupting my daydreaming. We are sitting in biology class right now.

"Nothing, just thinking." I replied excitedly.

"About what?" he asked.

"Today is our 2 year anniversary silly, and I'm just thinking what something special you have planned for us tonight." I said with a smile.

He had the look on his face stating that he totally forgot that it was our 2 year anniversary which made me very upset.

"You didn't forget did you?" I asked worried.

"Of course not!" he said with that adorable smile that melts me away.

"Good." And then I leaned over and kissed him on lips and surprisingly he kissed me back. Since he's a vampire there are boundaries between us since he is so strong and im very weak. But he actully kissed me back and it wasn't like any of our regular kisses it was a very deep loving concerning caring kiss that I knew that he never wanted to lose me and that he loved me.

**EPO.**

I'm sitting here in biology sitting next to my most amazing girlfriend ever and can't over thefact that she's all mine and that's when I realized that she was starring out into space. _She must be thinking._ I thought to myself.

"Bella, darling what are you doing?" I asked looking at her into her beautiful eyes.

"Just thinking" she replied.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Today is our 2 year anniversary silly and I'm just thinking what something special you have planned for us tonight" she said all happy and jumpy.

_SHIT!! _I yelled to myself. I totally forgot about our 2 year anniversary. _**OUR 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY**_. How could I have forgotten nice going Mr. screw up!!

"You didn't forget did you?" she asked all worried.

"Of course not". I replied with my gorgeous smile that she loved oh so much.

"Good." She said and leaned over and gently kissed me on lips.

_Time to make up for my reaction_. I thought to myself. I kissed her back more passionately that I have ever done before in our relationship. I can't believe that I was controlled of even kissing her like I was now. I knew that if I got too out of control we both would be in trouble. That's when the bell rang and class was over.

**BPO**

_Damn it!!! _I thought to myself. The bell just rung and I was having a good ass time kissing Edward like I was in biology while everyone was just talking.

"I'll meet you at my Volvo after gym ok?" Edward asked me.

"Yea" I said and I kissed him bye before I had entered the girls' locker room.

_He must be skipping gym so he can go set up our little special thing tonight_. I thought to myself all happy and excited.

"Bella, Bella, EARTH TO BELLA!" Alice yelled at me.

"Oh, sorry Alice, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, not much just that it's yours and Edward's 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"OMG I know. I'm so excited to see what he has planned tonight for us and don't tell me ANYTHING!!!!" I told her strictly.

Alice was Edward so called sister by adoption by their "adoptive" father Carlisle and she was also a vampire. Actually they all were. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. They were like a second family to me and they meant the world to me!

"Uh, I wasn't planning on it" Alice told me.

"Oh ok, lets get dress and head outside so we won't be late for our soccer tournament." I told her.

It's after gym and I am walking towards Edward's Volvo and he wasn't there yet. I'm wondering where he is. I hope he didn't forget. Just then I heard something.

"Hello beautiful" Edward said in that very low sweet voice which always makes me jump.

"OMG don't do that to me" I exclaimed.

"Sorry love!" he said and then he leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Oh la la" Alice said with a big grin.

Good Luck she mouth towards Edward. I wonder what that was about. She must know what he is going to do with me tonight. _GREAT!!!_

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked curiously.

"You will see!" he told me gently

"OK." And I just dropped the topic once I noticed that we were heading to _OUR_ meadow. This was the meadow where Edward and I had our very first kiss 2 months into our relationship.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" Edward said my name in a question type and then he got down on one knee, I was gasping for air as he reached for his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

I was just standing there gaping at the beautiful ring he was holding up to me.

_Ok, now this is the end of the first chapter if you want to know what happens with Bella and what her answer please let me know how this one was and let me know if you liked it. Reviews would be great! ___


	2. The Answer

_Thanks to shay for being my very first review. _

_Ok well there is going to be a lot of deciding in this chapter._

_Ownership: Stephanie Meyer all the way. Story line is the only thing I made up. _

**BPO:**

Did he just ask me to_ MARRY_ him? No he couldn't have. But he did because I see that beautiful sparkly diamond ring in his hand and him down on one knee. As I think this I am slowly fainting to the ground.

"Bella, Bella love are you alright?" I hear Edward's faint sweet voice calling my name.

"Edward? Is that you?" I asked.

"Of course. Are you alright?" He asked once again.

"I'm fine. Just a little shock came along. Unless I was dreaming." I explained to him, "was I really dreaming or did you just propose to me?"

"No, you're not dreaming. I did really propose to you. So Isabella Marie Swan, will you take my hand in marriage and be my wife forever?" he asked again.

I'm just standing here still shock. I wonder what he is thinking. I hope he's not thinking I want to say no to him.

"Umm…" I say softly "I do, I really do but I'm only 17 and we are too young to get married at this moment." I tried to explain to him and successfully he had a smile on his face.

"Ok, but will you reconsider when you turn 18?" he asked

"Edward, darling" I say putting my hand to his face and he putting his right hand on top of my left, "My answer is already yes, but I'm just saying wait until after my 18th birthday."

"Ok." Edward said and as he said this he was putting the ring _away _and not on my _finger._

"What are you doing?" I asked, "That belongs on my finger not in your pocket!" I demanded.

"Sorry love, but you just said you want to wait until your 18." He explained.

"Yes, I did say that but that doesn't mean that I don't want to wear the ring. I want something on me that shows that I dedicated myself to you forever and always. I love you Edward Mason Cullen!" I said with tears filling my eyes.

"Don't cry love. There's nothing to cry about. I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan." He told me.

As we walk out of the forest, hand in hand, with the beautiful diamond ring on my finger, we start heading back to his Volvo.

**EPO:**

I just asked the love of my life if she would marry me and she faints on me.

"Great!"I huffed.

"Bella, darling are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am just a little shocked. Either you just proposed to me or I was daydreaming that!" She explained.

"Umm, sweetheart, I did just propose to you." I told her with an urge in my voice, "So Isabella Marie Swan, will you take my hand in marriage and be my wife forever?" I asked.

"Umm…" she says softly "I do, I really do but I'm only 17 and we are too young to get married at this moment." she tried to explain to me and successfully she did which made me have a smile on my face.

"Once you turn 18 then?" I asked as I am putting the ring away.

"I already gave you my answer which was yes, but we have to wait until I'm 18 or older. Most likely 18 though and where are you putting that ring it belongs on my finger!" she protested.

"Sorry love, but you just said you want to wait until your 18." I told her gently.

"Yes, I did say that but that doesn't mean that I don't want to wear the ring. I want something on me that shows that I dedicated myself to you forever and always. I love you Edward Mason Cullen!" she said with tears starting to form into her beautiful bronze eyes.

"Don't cry love. There's nothing to cry about. I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan." I told her and then I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her gently.

_Ok, I know that this chapter was kind of short but I kind of was short on ideas and I had a time limit to write for today. But please reviews will be great. I love them. The more reviews I get the longer the chapters. ___


	3. Thank You

_Finally 5 reviews and it took 4 days. I wanted to write so badly the pass 4 days but wouldn't because I didn't have any reviews thanks to those who reviewed ___

_This chapter is well you will see what it's about._

_Ownership: beautiful and great Stephanie Meyer ___

**BPO:**

As Edward huffs and puffs about putting the ring on my finger I am jumping up and down inside. So fucking happy. I am marrying the man of my dreams. Now only if I can convince him to turn me into a vampire. *_Rubs hands sneakily together.* _We are walking out of the forest hand in hand smiling at each other.

"So should we tell everyone in your family tonight?" I asked Edward once we were in his Volvo.

"Uh, they already know." He said. Knowing that Alice probably told him

"Yea, I bet because of Alice but still I want them to hear it from us." I said in a pleading voice.

"Fine. But after we tell _my _family we are telling your dad when I take you home. Got it?" He asked.

Uh oh, my dad doesn't really like Edward after the almost death incident down in Phoenix 2 years ago. But he is kind of liking Edward better again which is good so he shouldn't object to it.

"Fine." I said all pouty.

We pull up into the Cullens' driveway and liked planned every _single _Cullen is standing outside of the beautiful mansion.

"YAY!!!" Alice exclaimed as she danced over to me hugging me. "We are going to finally be sister-in-laws."

"YAY!!" I said with a little less enthusiasm then her.

"And you BETTER let me organize your whole_ entire_ wedding!!" she said very strictly.

"Alice what if Bella doesn't a formal wedding, what are you going to do about that?" Edward asked her impatiently.

"Oh, Bella is having a formal wedding I already saw it." Alice smiled a huge grin while she said that.

"Yes, Alice I will let you organize the whole thing, but one thing is HAS to be after my 18th birthday and it can't be too girly it has to at least have something in common with Edward's and mine personality." I told her strongly.

"I had a feeling you might say that. But ok I promise. I'll base it on your ring since it was Ed…" she cut off her sentence. I wonder why she stopped.

**APO:**

As soon as I saw that shiny silver Volvo I started running towards it and pulled Bella out and gave her a huge ass hug.

"Can't breathe" she whispered in my ear.

"Sorry" I breathed.

"It's ok." She said assuring me.

"So, Bella may I please organize your whole entire wedding?"

"Alice what if Bella doesn't a formal wedding, what are you going to do about that?" Edward asked me butting in like always.

_Stop butting in!!!! _I thought to myself as he said that. He did a shrug like he wanted to say fine.

"Oh, Bella is having a formal wedding I already saw it in the future." I said smiling.

"Yes, Alice I will let you organize the whole thing, but one thing is HAS to be after my 18th birthday and it can't be too girly it has to at least have something in common with Edward's and mine personality." Bella told me strongly.

I gave her an army salute and said "Yes ma'am."


	4. The Surprise

_Hey sorry that it took me so long to write chapter 4. But here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it. I also put a new point of view in this one. It's Bella's, Edward's, and Charlie's point of views for this chapter._

**BPO:**

As Edward and I walk out of his house hand in hand Alice is just jumping up and down planning our wedding which will take place on September 25th a week after my 18th birthday. We are heading to Edward car…

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking of what we are going to tell Charlie."

"Don't worry he won't get mad. Alice told me already."

"Ok." That was the last thing I said as we were riding back to my house.

"Don't worry it's going to be fine." Edward said softly in my ear then kissing down my neck.

We walked into my house.

"DAD!!!!!!" I yelled to get him "Come down here please Edward and I have something to tell you."

**EPO:**

_Oh god she better not be fucking pregnant by that maniac!!! Charlie was thinking._

Bella looks over at me and is wondering why I am laughing my ass off!!

"What are you laughing at?" she whispered to me.

"Your father. You will see." I replied.

**CPO:**

Ok, lets just hope that she's not pregnant if she is I am going to KILL Edward.

"Coming" I yelled down the stairs to my daughter. She's standing there with her arms across her stomach. SHE'S PREGNANT!!! I knew it. That's when I started to charge after Edward.

"Dad what are you doing?" Bella asked me.

"Sorry I got out of control."

"It's ok chief swan, Bella and I are…" Edward stop mid sentence, "We are…"

"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED DAD!!!" Bella yelled at me and as she did this she started running up her stairs.

Oh, thank god she's not pregnant. WAIT she's getting married that mean that LEADS to pregnancy Oh god. That's when I fainted onto the floor.

"DAD, DAD, DADDY!!!" Bella was yelling my name.

"I'm fine…Bella sweetie did you just say that your getting married?" I asked not sure.

"Yes, dad Edward and I are getting married on September 25th."

"Oh ok… I thought you were pregnant." I told her.

"WHAT!!!??? No, I'm not pregnant!" she yelled at me, while running out the door with Edward at her side.

**BPO:**

I can't believe my dad thought that I was pregnant. Well at least he now knows about Edward and I. Then I finally realized that I haven't looked at Edward since the incident at my house. He had a concerning look on his face. I turn to him and kiss him on his cheek. He stops the car in the garage at his house gets out of the Volvo come and get me and we start heading to our "meadow". Once we were at our meadow Edward started kissing me and this kiss was amazing that I couldn't stay still and surprisingly I was the one who pulled away just to be able to breath.

"Wow. What was that for? That's the first time you ever let me kiss you like that?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of got used to your smell so if we had sex or anything like that I would be able to control myself with out hurting you." Edward said. Once he said that I was just staring at him blankly.

"Whaa" I muttered, "whaa, WHAT!!!" I eventually yelled, "You want to have SEX with me?" I said pointing to myself.

"Well yea. When Charlie asked if you were pregnant I kind of wished you were. I want to let you have me completely and I want to have a child for you. But the thing that is horrible is that we can't have a child." He said very upset and very concerning.

"Aw, Edward, you don't know how long I have wanted you to say that. I wish we could have a child too and you don't know how bad I want it with you. Every time we kiss or are together my heart is racing, like you know, and I just want you so badly no matter where we are." I told him

_CLIFF HANGER!!!!_

_Well, there is the 4__th__ chapter please tell me what you think. And then ill put up chapter 5!!_


	5. Unexpected

_Sorry about not writing for a LONG time its just school just started up again from spring break. Plus I didn't have any ideas but I have GREAT ideas for this chap and future chapters from now on._

_In this one Bella's birthday is in June instead of September. It's June because…. Well you will see why._

_ENJOY:_

**BPO:**

Well I stormed out of my house like an angry cat. Dad thinking I'm pregnant. Edward wishing I WAS pregnant. I wishing I was pregnant at times as well. I just hope everything works out. Right now Edward took me out to dinner to help me calm down.

"Thanks for dinner sweetie" I told Edward and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"You're welcome, beautiful." He told me kissing me back.

Now we are heading back to my house and with Edward's crazy driving we are there in no time.

"Will you come in after Charlie goes to bed?" I asked Edward in a baby voice and like always he says yes without hesitation. I walk into the house and like always Charlie is sitting on the chair watching baseball. God, baseball again can't wait until it's over in May. Wait it ends in 2 days it's May 29th.

_Yay, less than a month until my birthday. SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Less than a fricken month until my birthday. OH GOD!!!! _

That's when I fainted to the floor. Charlie quickly got up and carried me upstairs and laid me down gently onto my bed.

"Goodnight kiddo." He whispered into my ear hoping I heard.

"Goodnight dad." I said softly. Then he walked out of my room and went to his and 3 minutes later Edward came through my window.

"Hi." I said nervous.

"Hello" Edward answered kissing me gently on the lips, "What's wrong?" he asked

"Uh, I have a less than a month left until my 18th birthday and that's when I said that we could get married after my 18th birthday I didn't know that time went by so fast. I mean we have only been engaged for 2 months and we are going to be getting married in a little over a month. It's just kind of overwhelming." I told Edward as calmly as I could.

"Oh, well don't worry the sooner the better." And with that last word Edward started kissing me like he has never before. He started putting his hands on my thighs as I was putting my fingers in his hair. He was gently moving his hands up towards my shirt. That's when I pulled away.

"What are you doing? Since when are not going to be careful?" I asked him concerned but happy.

"Well, if you don't like me doing this then I'll stop." He answered with a little disappointment in his voice.

"No, no, no, no, I LOVE doing this. This is what I wanted to do every time I kiss you but I know that I have to be careful." I told him.

"Not anymore." He whispered into my ear and that's when we started to get even crazier.

I was underneath Edward both of our clothes off of each other. I can't believe it. Edward and I are having SEX. SEX I mean come on this HAS to be a dream. But no sooner did I feel his cold body leave mine.

"NO, get your ass back over here" I yelled at him softly.

He chuckled and gently kissed me, "It's time for you to go to sleep love. I promise we will do this more often. I actually had fun" He told me.

I yawned, "So ….did I." and with that I fell asleep into his arms.

The next morning I wake up with all my clothes off and Edward next to me naked as well.

_Ok I must be dreaming. Did I and Edward really have sex last night? I mean we couldn't have my dad right next door, Edward protecting me because of him being to strong. I mean us having sex is against his rules. But no this isn't a dream here I am fully awake in my bed fully naked with my lover next to me. I was smiling._

"Ah, did I ever tell you that you look even more beautiful with your "birthday present."' Edward told me kissing me on the forehead gently. I kissed him on his lips with a little more force than needed and to my surprise, just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, Edward started kissing me back with his hand moving up and down my body. We started getting into it again. We had about an hour before school started which was good because with Edward sex was only like 2 seconds long.

"Are you ready for graduation today?" Edward asked me.

_Graduation. Shit today was graduation. Wow usually you have sex with your boyfriend after graduation at the party not before . Lol I guess Edward and I are different._

I shook my no.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because that means that I have to get out of this bed get dress and leave you and not be able to do what we are doing right now. I like doing this it makes me feel even more loved than before."

"Oh, so is sex the answer for getting you happy?" Edward asked laughing.

"No, but it's one way. Especially if its with you." I told him and I kissed him gently and jumped out of bed.

_CLIFF HANGER!!! _

_Well this chapter is longer than the others. I just hope you enjoyed it. _

_Reviews are great and I appreciate them very much._


	6. Graduation

_Ok, well here's chapter 6. Even though I haven't gotten many reviews I was bored today since it was raining and my power shut down. Good thing that I have a laptop lol. Well enjoy this chapter._

_p.s. I have a new story coming up probably this Friday April, 24th or sometime that weekend._

**BPO:**

I ran to the bathroom as quickly as I could before Edward and I got caught up in the moment again. Hehe. Well, today is graduation day from school. June 15th. I can't believe it's been two years already since I have attended Forks High School. I'm going to miss some of my friends. I jump into the shower with Edward either waiting, hunting, or went back home and coming back even before I get out of the shower. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner that made my hair spell oh so good. Plus it made Edward go crazy.  I shut off the hot water and get my towel and put it around my body. I walk back into my room hoping to see Edward and instead Alice is on my bed bouncing up and down.

"Hi Bella" Alice excitedly stated.

"Um, Hi Alice. Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's home getting ready for graduation and I'm here to get YOU ready for graduation. So put on this" she told me.

She gave me a pretty blue sparkle dress. It was about knee length and was a halter top that crossed in the back.

_Oh great another strapless bra dress._

As I started to get ready meaning putting on the dress Alice said,

"Bella you better not answer your cell phone. Even though it's Edward we have a lot of things to do before we have to leave for school. Good thing that we get to go in late." And like 5 seconds later my cell phone started playing, "Stay My Baby" by Miranda Cosgrove and like Alice said it was Edward. As much as I wanted to answer it I didn't and I let Alice finish up playing Barbie with me.

**EPO:**

As Bella jumped out of bed to go get a shower I wanted to run after her to just keep her in bed and just making love with her but we had to get ready for our graduation. So while she was in the shower I ran home to be able to get change and then come back and spend the rest of the time until graduation started with her. But as soon I was close enough to the house I heard Alice.

_Don't you dare be thinking to be heading back to Bella's. I am going instead because she needs my help with getting ready for graduation. So you will not be coming over until I, myself call you._

As I walked into the house I answered Alice's thought.

"Fine Alice I'll stay here but don't yell at me if I come barging into her room because I can't stand not being away from her for one second now."

"Why? From what happened…" She started to say but I slapped her meaning to shut up since Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle started walking into the room.

"Hi, I'm going to go get ready for graduation." I told my family.

"Ok" they all said in unison.

**BPO:**

_**Knock, Knock, Knock. **_

_Ugh, there goes the door._

"Who is it Alice?" I asked her.

"It's umm, I don't really know I can't see." She told me. Then and there I knew EXACTLY who it was.

I open the door and who was standing on my front step was the person I was thinking about.

"Hi, Jacob" I said warmly to him.

"Hi, Bella" he said and gave me a big warm hug. Ahh, my werewolf best friend practically brother who I haven't seen in months has finally stopped by to say hi to me. I wonder what he wants now.

"So what brings you here Jake. I have my graduation today and I don't have a lot of time to be talking." I told him.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not coming to your graduation like I was intending to."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand being here anymore. So before I left I just wanted to stop by here to say goodbye to my one and only best friend." _Slash lover._ Jacob told me.

"Oh, ok well I hope that you return soon. Edward and I are getting married. After my birthday. Alice said that the date is going to be June 26th. The day after my birthday and I hope that you can come." I told Jake kind of upset.

"I don't know Bella. I'll try. But for right now, goodbye." Jake said kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Bye, Jake." I said with tears in my eyes.

As soon as Jake left Alice told me that she had to finish my last touch ups and then we had to get going.

We started heading out of my house into Alice's yellow Porsche. We are heading to Forks High School. Finally I will be able to see Edward.

"You're not going to be seeing Edward until AFTER the graduation ceremony." Alice told me.

"WHAT !!!! WHY?" I yelled at her.

"Because you guys can't see each other until after the graduation ceremony because that's one of the dresses you are wearing when you and Edward go on your honeymoon and I don't want him seeing you." She explained to me.

"FINE!" I exclaimed.

Once we arrived at school we had to put on our school gowns. Alice and I had to separate since she was at the front of the line since her last name was Cullen and I had to stand in the back since mine is Swan. Soon to be Cullen on June 26th.

"Edward Cullen…..Alice Cullen…..Michael Newton……Isabella Swan" our principle said stating our names as we went up to go and get our diploma.

After everyone got their diploma's the whole entire class of 2009 threw their hats up in the air and started hugging each other and stating how much they will miss each other. I just started to walk towards my dad and Billy who actually came with Seth and Sue Clearwater.

"Hi, Seth" I said walking towards them.

"Hey Bella" Seth said running up to me.

"How have you been? Where's Leah?" I asked. And just then that's when someone came storming into the auditorium.

_HAHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!_

_Sorry but you guys haven't been reviewing so I'm leaving it as a cliff hanger and chapter 7 won't be up until I have at least 12 reviews total. _


	7. She's Dead

_Ok are you guys ready to find out and see who the person who stormed into the auditorium? _

_Well here is the next chapter for you to find out._

_Oh and SPEACIAL THANKS TO __**HEAVENLYANGEL34 **__FOR BEING THE ONE PERSON WHO REVIEWED MY STORY THE MOST SO FAR FOR __**EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER**____ YOU ARE THE GREATEST AND JUST FOR THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE DEDICATED TO YOU!!!!!_

_Oh and some updates I have_

_380 HITS_

_191 VISITORS_

_From 12 different countries_

_16 REVIEWS: D_

_3 favorites ___

_4 alerts___

_Thank you to the people who have alerted and favorite my story. I love you guys bunches. _

_Oh and there's a new point of view in this chapter._

**BPO:**

_Oh My GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS??????? _

"EDWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs scared!!!

"What is it?" he asked and I knew he was right next to me and before I answered he already knew what was wrong.

VICTORIA had come through the doors of our school auditorium. I can't believe it. Gosh, and I thought this day couldn't get any more worse.

**VPO:**

_I can't believe that I just walked into a room full of cold blooded humans. Sweet juicy blooded humans. I just wanted to go around one by one and drink their blood to their death. But I can't the only blood I want is Isabella Marie Swan's blood. For her and her lover Edward Cullen had killed my previous beloved James. God I miss him so fucking much. He was my other half and now since he is gone half of me is as well._

"Ah, Edward, Isabella, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale, may I please see all of you?" I asked as sweetly as I could without bringing any attention. _Shit I forgot lil Miss Bella hasn't married yet but she still followed. Hmmm…. I wonder why... Doesn't she know what's going to happen?_

"Not if I can stop you from doing it" Edward growled and launched at me. Fortunately we were outside where no one in sight could see us.

"Ah, yes Edward I forgot there for a second that you could read minds. How have you been?" I said throwing him away from me as he launched at me.

He scaled, "What the HELL do you want…BITCH!?"

"Well, you should surely know EXACTLY what I want." And then I looked towards his soul mate Isabella.

"Why do you want me? What the hell did I do?" Bella asked me.

"HA, you don't remember. You killed my precious James and now I'm going to kill you. Edward's precious toy" I told her laughing. I started walking towards Bella. That's when everyone jumped on top of me and ……

**BPO:**

_Victoria wanted me? For what? I didn't do anything wrong? Or did I? That's when Edward shook his head no and pointed at himself. Wait, Edward shook his head NO as if he was answering my questions in my head. But that's when I saw him leap for Victoria. Oh, ok good that means he still can't read my mind. Whew! _

"Why do you want me? What the hell did I do?" I asked her.

"HA, you don't remember. You killed my precious James and now I'm going to kill you. Edward's precious toy" She told me laughing. She started walking towards me. I started walking backwards and of course I fell on my ass. Clumsy me. That's when everyone, well everyone except Edward and Esme jumped on top of Victoria and…..KILLED HER!!! YAY.

We were heading back to our graduation ceremony where everyone was at still.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go back inside and say farewell to our friends." I told him. As everyone else walked into the auditorium Edward held me back.

"Whaa…" I started to say but Edward cut me off with a deepening kiss. This kiss was just like the one we shared last night. I couldn't help my self I put my hands through his hair and he had both of his hands under my shirt on my back. That's when I pulled away and said

"Later."

_Sorry this chapter is a little short. But since I had over 15 reviews I needed to update ASAP as I promised you guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 7….She's Dead._


	8. First Time

_**Ok ok I know it been FOREVER since I updated but I can explain.**_

_**I got the computer taken away from me for awhile then when I got it back the damn charger broke so that meant no computer and plus I had finals but now school and graduation is over with. I won't be posting much the next two weeks though b/c my birthday is coming up and I'm going to be down at the ocean so I won't have any internet access but I will write and then post them once I get home. **_

_**Well I'll stop talking and let you read chapter 8: First Time**_

**EPO:**

Later. What does she mean by later? I hate it when she does this to me. She always surprises me when it comes to our relationship.

"_Edward. Edward. It's Alice." _Alice started thinking my name. What the hell does she want now?

" _I just thought you would like to know that I saw that Bella is going to ask Charlie if she can stay at our house but he is going to say no unless you are not there. Don't worry I will make sure you are there with out Charlie finding out." _ She finished thinking that.

I turned around and mouthed thank you to her.

She winked.

**BPO:**

"Bella, Bella do you want to come over my house tonight and have a sleepover?" Alice asked even though she already knows the answer to that question.

"You know that my dad will say no because of Edward." I told her and elbowing Edward on his side gently so I wouldn't bruise my elbow.

"Trust me I have a plan." She told me and winked then left. Then it was just Edward and I standing in the middle of the parking lot outside of school staring into each other eyes.

"I hope Alice's plan work because I have a surprise for you tonight." Edward told me.

"I hope it does too. I miss you sleeping next to me every night." I told him then I leaned forward and kissed him deeply on his lips. Surprisingly instead of restraining back he made the kiss more serious and deep. I threw my hand around his neck and had his hands on my hips working there way up and down on my body. I pushed my body up against his and he pulled me closer.

"Ah hem" we heard a voice behind us. We broke the kiss and turned around to see who it was. It was Charlie.

"And Alice THIS is why I am not allowing Bella spend the night at your house tonight." My father told Alice pointing at Edward and I.

"But Sir Edward isn't going to be in the house tonight it's only going to be Rose, Bella, and me. Everyone else is going up to our vacation spot to celebrate." She explained to my dad so persuasive.

"Ok, then Bella you may spend the night tonight." He said as he turned to me, "And you guys don't make a lot of noise. I know how you and Bella are once you two are together. Craziness starts." My father said and started busting out laughing.

"Ok, well I'm ready to leave." Edward said in my ear.

"Same." I told him and I turned my face so it was facing his and smiled up at him.

"Alice you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep. Let's go." She said winking at me and Edward. I walked up to my father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye dad, see you tomorrow."

"Bye kiddo."

Alice, Edward and I all started heading towards Edward Volvo. Of course Alice offered to drive so Edward and I could have some privacy.

"Thanks Alice for doing that. You're the best sister ever." Edward told her.

"No problem."

We finally arrived at Edward's house and once we all got out of the car Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the house up the flight of stairs to his room. Once we reached his room he put me down and started kissing me on the lips so passionately that I couldn't resist.

We were standing in the middle of his room just kissing each other. Then Edward picked me up without breaking the kiss and laid me down gently onto his bed. I broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" I asked concerned.

"Bella I realized tonight when Victoria showed up that I never wanted to lose you and I feel like I know that I love you and you love me but I want to show it to you. So if you're up to it, Isabella Marie Swan, will you have sex with me tonight?" he asked that just liked he asked if I would marry him. I was shocked that he asked that though. I mean he has always been protective of me and now this. I couldn't wait for this day to come. Instead of replying to him I grabbed his head and kissed him again with more force then last time and this time Edward responded.

This is going to be my first time ever and I couldn't wait. I have been waiting for this moment. To do it with the one person I will love forever and I have found him. I don't care that he is a vampire. I love Edward Cullen and that will never ever change. No matter what happens.

I thrust my hips up on Edward to let him know that he could start taking off my jeans. Five minutes later we were both naked making out on his bed.

"Bella….are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"More sure than ever. I have been waiting for this night ever since I have met you." And with that I let Edward enter my body. It felt so good that I couldn't stop moaning. This was in fact the best night of my life and I hope it's the same for Edward. I want this to be as special to him as it is to me. Thirty minutes later I was lying next to Edward out of breath.

Edward leaned over me and kissed me, "That was the best night of my long life. I love you"

I started to cry. He felt the same exact way as I did. "It was the best night of my life also. I love you too.

**Ok sorry that this chapter was so short but I'm getting a little tired and am planning to go to sleep. I promise I will have chapter 9 up before I leave for the ocean which is next Saturday so I have plenty of time. Oh and please review or I might just change my mind.**


	9. No Privacy, Now

_**I am VERY disappointed in u guys. I only got ONE review for chapter 8! **_

_**So that means thanks to emslie this chapter is dedicated to u girlie. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Here's chap 9 hope u enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone **__**unfortunately**__** they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer!**_

**EPO:**

"Bella darling, it's time to get up." I whispered into my angel's ear.

"Why? I'm tired." She said sleepily.

"Well it's almost 3 in the afternoon and I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" she shot right up once I said that letting the covers fall off of her showing her beautiful upper body. God I love this girl to death. I couldn't help but stare.

**BPO:**

I heard Edward calling my name telling me to get up.

"Why? I'm still tired. I'm not ready to get up." I told him.

Really my body was aching from last night and I didn't feel like moving.

"Well it's almost 3 in the afternoon and I have a surprise for you." Edward said.

"Really?" I shot right up once he said that. I was so happy and then my body started to ache again. I saw Edward was just staring at my torso and I looked down and saw I was STILL naked. I pulled the covers up.

"Sorry no show right now." I told him.

"Damn." He said and then leaned into me and kissed me passionately on the lips. This kiss was exactly like last night's. All nice, gentle and sweet. Then I started lowering back now against the bed.

Oh God we are going to have sex again. All well I'm glad. I love Edward to death.

By the time we were finished having sex and dressed it was 5 in the afternoon.

_Geez two hours have passed already? _I thought to myself. _Edward and I must take our time._

"Bella darling what do you want to do?" He asked once he got out of the bathroom.

"Well I want to take a quick shower. If that's alright with you?" I told him

"It is. Go right ahead. I'll be here sitting on the bed listening to music." He told me.

**EPO:**

I sit down on my bed and grab a book off of my book shelf. Of course I grab my favorite book "The Awakening" by Merely Gibson. Then I plug my iPod into my radio turn it on shuffle and my favorite song comes up as well. 1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's.

1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me that I'm special even though I know I'm not

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
for youuuu,  
(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say  
those three words  
that's what I'll dooooooooo  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
for youuuu  
(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say  
those three words  
that's what I'll dooooo  
(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
for you  
(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say  
those three words  
that's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you

As soon as 1 2 3 4 was over Bella walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

I jumped up and grabbed her and starting kissing her all over.

"Edward I have to get dress. Plus, I'm hungry." She said with her puppy dog eyes.

**BPO:**

As I get dress Edward is downstairs making me dinner since it's already 6 p.m.

_Damn time flies when you're having fun._

Edward was all of the sudden in front of his door staring at me.

"What?" I asked him concerned.

"Think something again please. Anything I don't care. Just something."

"Ok." I tell him.

_What the hell is he asking me that for? Makes no sense._

"Actually it makes perfect sense. Bella, I can read your mind now."

"WHAT!!!!!!!????" I said shocked!

**Sorry that each chapter is getting shorter and shorter but I don't have much time to finish writing. Please review or I definitely won't write chapter 10. I at least need 5 reviews for this chapter. **


	10. Pregant?

_**Sorry I wasn't able to publish chapter 10…I wrote it while I was down the ocean and had no internet activity to be able to post it…but thanks to these writers/readers for reviewing**_

_**CGK0013- luv ya big sis**_

_**Emslie- you're awesome **__****_

_**This chapter is dedicated to both of you …others ENJOY!**_

**EPO:**

I woke up to my beautiful angel in my arms. She made a perfect fit there. Then I notice that we were both naked in my bed. AGAIN. I can't believe I trust myself to have sex with her. I mean I don't hate it. It's the best thing that has ever happened with her. I love putting myself inside her and I know she likes it too. I'm just still scared that I might end up hurting her one day.

I kissed the top of her head and cradled her in my arms until she woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." I whispered to her in her ear. "Love, about last night…from what happened after we had sex…I think I can read your mind."

"Darling. You can. After you went to sleep I went to go talk to Carlisle. I told him what happened and he said that because of us finally becoming "one" some things happened. You can read my mind and …." She trailed off after she said and.

"And…what?" I asked her.

"And..." she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach.

_What the hell is she…? _Then I felt it. I felt her stomach kick. Bella is PREGNANT? How can this happen?

**BPO:**

Before I woke up in Edward arms I felt something kick against my stomach.

_Not again._ I thought to myself hoping Edward can hear me but he didn't since he didn't wake me up asking what's wrong. So I decided to wake up myself.

"Good morning beautiful" he said to me as I woke up. I smiled up at him. . "Love, about last night…from what happened after we had sex…I think I can read your mind."

"Darling. You can. After you went to sleep I went to go talk to Carlisle. I told him what happened and he said that because of us finally becoming "one" some things happened. You can read my mind and …." I started to trail off after.

"And…what?" Edward asked me.

"And..." I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. "I'm pregnant." I told him looking down at my stomach and his hand on it. Just then the baby inside me kicked again and I winced in pain. Every time this child inside me kicked I would wince and it got worse every time.

"Love, are you ok?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. Let's go see Carlisle. He wanted to talk to us." I told him kissing him gently on the lips.

Returning the kiss he said ok.

I started to go walk out of the room when Edward spoke again.

"Umm…love?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think Carlisle would want to see you naked and I don't want anyone but me seeing you naked anyway." Then I looked down and realized I was still naked.

I started to head off to the dresser when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my naked waist.

"Love, can we wait I don't want to get dress so quickly. To tell you the truth I like you like this the best." I turned around so that my breast was on his chest.

"I know and I like you like this." Then I traveled my hand down from his shoulder to his chest and even farther down to his dick. "I also LOVE doing this" then I lowered down to my knees so my mouth was at his dick. I put my mouth on his dick and started going in a in and out motion. He started to moan. I loved hearing that noise coming from him.

"Now let's get dress and head down stairs." I said to him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that we both started getting dress.

_**Thanks for reading. Now REVIEW please or no chapter 11. Since I wrote this on July 1**__**st**__** and didn't leave the ocean until the 8**__**th**__** chapter 11 AND 12 will already be written but not posted until I have more reviews for this chapter. At least 5 will do thanks. Oh and if you can I have a new story. It's called The Greatest Year. Based off of Harry Potter. Thanks.**_



_**Love,**_

_**Mystery625**_


	11. Reneesme

_Sorry it took me forever to write I had this chapter already written in my notebook I just never was allowed to get on a computer to type it up but now I am so here is the next chapter. And there is a new pov it's Carlisle for the beginning of the chapter._

**CPO:**

I was in my study when I heard a knock on the door.

"come in." I said knowing it was Edward and Bella.

"Carlisle we have a problem." Edward said in a depressed tone.

"What is …" before I finished my sentence Bella winced in pain. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Well Ummm I don't know how it happen since I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant or someone pregnant but Edward and I are having a child." She explained to me.

"This is the very first time I have ever seen this. Are you sure?" I asked her. She shook her head yes and put my hand on her stomach. I felt a kick. A very hard kick at that and Bella winced again.

"Oh and one more thing." Edward said as I was walking back to my chair to sit down and think. "Ever since Bella and I had sex I can read her mind."

That was even more a shock.

"Impossible. You have never been able to read her mind and now you can?" I asked in a shocking tone.

They both shook there heads yes.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs. Then she passed out.

**EPO:**

We were in Carlisle's study telling him what happened. Of Bella being pregnant and me being able to all of a sudden be able to read her mind. Then five minutes later Bella screamed and fainted.

"Bella. Bella love, can you hear me?" I said into her ear. She wouldn't budge.

"Carlisle what do we do? She's not responding." I asked him.

"I don't know Edward. Let me check something out." He said then he walked over to me and Bella and rested his hand on Bella's stomach. "Edward this isn't going to be a natural pregnancy. Your baby will be here in exactly three weeks."

I was shocked by what Carlisle had said.

_Three Weeks? Why so short?_

"Three weeks? Damn that's not right. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well first we need to get her something to drink. Preferably blood."

"Why blood?"

"Because this child is in the need of some blood instead of actual fluids and food."

I ran downstairs to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. We had a stack of water bottles full of blood. I took one and ran upstairs to Bella.

"Here" I handed the bottle to Carlisle.

Carlisle shoved the bottle into Bella's mouth. Two seconds later she woke up.

"Love are you ok?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Little Reneesme here just kicked her mother out."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Carlisle and I asked at the same time.

"While I was passed out I had a dream about her. It was so real. She was talking to me and telling me how that the only way she could survive is that I drank blood. Thanks bye the way. Also she told me that she didn't mean to kick me so hard. Lastly, she told me that she will be born on September 23rd which is in exactly three weeks." She explained.

"Bella love, we already knew all of that." I said to her.

_**Sorry that this chapter is shorter …actually sorry that the chapters have been getting shorter.. I promise that the next chapter will have at least more than 1000 words I PROMISE!**_


	12. So Soon?

_**Well my one friend CGK0113 just showed me that I haven't mentioned JACOB BLACK AT ALL in my story yet and I just thought of that….I decided that he will be mention in the next chapter but he won't be ANYTHING like the JACOB BLACK from twilight saga. Sorry guys….you will see why…in this chapter. **_

_**But anyways there is a lot of great stuff that is going to happen in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**_

**BPO:**

"Ouch. Jesus Christ Reneesme." I mumbled under my breath.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked.

"She keeps kicking me and hurting me like hell." I told him.

He only said one thing and that was "Oh."

He has been acting very strange ever since I got pregnant which was two weeks ago. That means little Reneesme will be here in a week. Yippee.

"Edward dear what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said and got up from our bed and left the room.

"ALICE CULLEN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled downstairs I was going to find out what the hell was Edward's problem.

Two seconds later she appears in the doorway, "What's wrong?" She asked. I turned around and gave her my "I'm totally pissed and want to know what's wrong" look. Right then and there she sat me down and said, "Bella dear I might as well tell you why Edward is acting so weird."

_OMG! I hope he's not breaking up with me. If so then he isn't the guy I thought he would be._

"What is it?" I said slowly and quietly.

"Edward doesn't know how to propose to you. He keeps changing his mind every…" Alice just spaced out. She must be having another vision.

When she came back I asked her, "Alice why is he so nervous? We already talked about marriage and what vision did you have this time?"

"You will see what my vision was in exactly two minutes and he's nervous because he wants to ask you properly but doesn't know how." It was exactly 5:58. Meaning that at 6 something that Alice had in her vision will be happening.

~~Two Minutes Later~~

**EPO:**

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you please come down here?" I yelled up the stairs.

_Keep her wondering why you called her downstairs. She is quite upset with you since you won't tell her what's wrong with you. _Alice thought as Bella was heading down the stairs.

It has been exactly two weeks since my poor little Bella has become my big, still beautiful but pregnant Bella. The baby, whose name is Reneesme, will be born exactly on September 23rd which is in one week.

Interrupting my thought's Bella spoke. "What do you want?" she asked me. Obliviously she wasn't very happy with me.

**BPO:**

Of course Alice's vision had something to do with Edward because at exactly 6 he yelled up the stairs asking me to go down. I head downstairs.

"What do you want?" I said angrily.

_Actually what I meant to say was, what the hell is up with your problem lately. _I thought to myself hoping that Edward wasn't trying to listen to my thoughts.

"I want to talk to you." He said, "Privately."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Our meadow."

We started heading towards our meadow with me on Edward's back once we arrived there he sat me down on the ground.

"Isabella I know I have been an ass ever since you gotten pregnant but I just have been thinking a lot lately and I didn't want to tell you what's wrong with me because I want you to worry about Reneesme right now." He explained to me.

"Oh, Edward. You don't have to worry about me not worrying about you. Yes I am going to worry about Reneesme but I'm also going to worry about you when you look sad or don't look happy." I explained to him kissing him softly on the lips.

"UGH!" I yelled. Then I started seeing black. Then I fainted.

~~Dreaming while Bella is fainted~~

(Reneesme will be in italics while Bella will be in regular font and Bella's thoughts will be in bold.)

_Momma?_

Yes darling?

_I'm sorry I kicked you so hard that I made you faint but I wanted to tell you something._

What is it darling?

_I want to come into the world early. I just wanted to let you know that instead of me coming next week on September 23__rd__ I will be coming out tomorrow at exactly 8:30 p.m._

Oh My Gosh. Are you serious? I guess I will have to get prepared. Do you know how I am going to have to deliver you?

_Unfortunately yes I do. I don't know why this is how it has to happen but when you have me I am going to be ripping your skin apart from your stomach making you die unless Daddy turns you into a vampire as soon as I get out of you._

**Oh my fucking god. She is going to kill me while she is being born unless Edward turns me into a vampire as soon as Reneesme comes out of me.**

Its ok my child. Your father will save me for I will tell him this as soon as I wake up. Remember what ever happens I will always love you and your father. I will see you soon my sweet little angel.

~~End of Dream~~

**EPO:**

I was holding my angel in my arms hoping she would awake soon. If not I would go and get Carlisle.

Two minutes later she woke up.

"Are you ok my love?"

"Yes but I have some news I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"While I fainted I had a dream or a talk you can say, with our daughter. She told me that she will be coming tomorrow night at exactly 8:30 p.m. She also told me that it's not going to be a natural birth. The only way she is going to be able to come out is by ripping my stomach apart with her teeth. I will die if she does that." She told me. Once she said "I would die" I was getting very concerned.

"Is there any way at all to prevent you from dying?" I asked. I would do ANYTHING to keep my Bella alive.

"There is one thing. But it's a thing that you have kind of been rejecting. She told me that the only way I can survive is if you change me into a Vampire as soon as she gets out of me."

I froze once she said that. I didn't want this life for her. I didn't want her to become a horrid monster like I was but if it was the only thing that would save her then I would do it.

"Bella love, if that is the ONLY way to keep you alive then I will do it."

"Really?" she asked me in a happy voice.

"Of course. You know how I describe my life ever since you have been in it?"

"No. How do you describe your life?"

"Living, because when I'm with you I actually feel alive instead of being a vampire who can never age, laughing because when I'm with you and you get embarrassed you always get red which makes me laugh and finally love because I know from the very first time I met you that I couldn't stay away and that I would love you forever and the rest of my life."

She started crying when I finished what I said.

"Aw, Edward. I feel the same way." She embraced me in a hug. She looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. We were kissing for about 5 minutes then I heard Alice.

_YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE NOW AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON. I AM NOT LIKING WHAT THE FUTURE IS BRINGING FOR TOMORROW._

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"We have to go back home and explain everything."

With that we left and headed back home.

_**HAHAHAHA see I told you this chapter will be longer. I made it to exactly over 1,000 words I have like 1,449. It's so awesome I am very proud of myself. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter for the rest of the chapter's will be getting way better. But then again this story might be coming to an end. Unless, you guys want a sequel. If I get 5 people saying they want a sequel I'll consider writing a second part to this story.**_


	13. so sorry!

Ok, sorry you guys but I'm deciding to put both , I Love You and The Greatest Year, on hold for awhile it's August 9th already and High School for me starts in 3 weeks and my try-outs for soccer for my high school starts this weekend and doesn't end until the 24th so I'm going to be busy and won't have time to write plus I'm probably not going to be on the computer as much. But if you guys keep reading my story and haven't caught up yet and LEAVE REVIEWS then I might reconsider about coming back to type a lot sooner. But for now I'm going to take a break. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories so far. You guys are the greatest.

Love Always

~~~Mystery625


	14. It's Time!

_OK, I know I said that I wouldn't post until everything calmed down from soccer and school and shit! Well I got bored tonight so I decided to type this chapter up! IN this chapter a lot will be going on so enjoy._

_Oh and our very favorite person is coming back._

**APO:**

_Bella is having birth to her child. Edward is next to her and so is someone else. Who is he? It is a he right? Ah hell, Bella is dying._

_"EDWARD CHANGE HER NOWWWWWWWWW!!!" the boy yelled._

_Who the hell is he?_

_"I can't." Edward stated._

~~End of vision~~

"Umm, Edward may I please speak to you?" I asked.

"Yea. What is it Alice?"

That's when I showed him my vision.

"You need to change Bella no matter what or she will die." I told him.

He nodded his head.

_DO you know who the boy is?_

He shook his head yes.

"WHO IS IT?!"

"Jacob Black." He said with disappointment in his eyes.

**BPO:**

Alright well something is up. Alice calls Edward to talk to him then he comes back with disappointment in his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH…." I started to scream then I fainted.

**JPO:**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I know something is wrong with Bella. Even we haven't talked in like forever I still care about her. God I love the girl. When Charlie told me that no one was allowed to see her I knew something was up.

So now here I am running to the Cullen's house in my wolf form.

_(AN ok Jacob is gonna be talking to Seth. Jacob's thoughts will be in italics while Seth's will be in bold italics)_

_**Jacob, where do you think your going? You know Sam won't allow this.**_

_I know Seth and to tell ya the truth I don't really give a shit of what Sam thinks. I should be the Alpha of the pack not HIM. So I'm doing what I want to do from now on. I'm leaving the stupid pack._

_**Oooo. Can I join your pack? I would hate not having you around anymore. You're like my big brother Jake.**_

_No, Seth. You can't come. It won't be safe for you to come. Trust me._

_**Oh, come on. You know I like the Cullens and they don't have any problems with me nor you.**_

_Yea I guess your right._

That's when I heard the screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

Seth and I started running faster. Once we reached the Cullen's house Edward answered the door.

"Hello Jacob, How may we help you?" He asked depressed.

"I want to see Bella."

"Sorry no one…"

He stop mid sentence. His face was blank. I wonder what's going on. That's when he fled up the stairs. So I just ran after him. That's when I saw her. Lying flat on a doctor's table with her stomach huge as anything!

_SHE'S PREGNANT!!!_ I thought to myself.

I saw Edward shake his head yes.

Well, well.

"When's the baby due?" Seth asked out of nowhere.

"Any second now." The short pixie hair girl said. I think her name is Alice.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She fainted when the baby started kicking. Any second now she is going to tear through Bella's skin. Then I will have to put venom in her system so she won't die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"PUT THE VENOM IN NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" I exclaimed to Edward.

"I can't do it. I won't be able to stop. I just know it." Edward said tearless sobbing.

"YES YOU CAN! JUST DO IT! DO YOU WANT HER TO LIVE OR NOT?" I yelled at him.

Two seconds later Edward was sucking on Bella's wrist. Then he moved to her neck.

_I guess biting in more than one spot helps spread the venom quicker._

When Edward was finished he nodded to me. Then he left and went downstairs leaving Bella there all alone.

That's when she started shaking.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"What?"

I pointed at Bella.

_OK I know it's kind of short but all wells. At least it's a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and come on I at least want to reach 25 reviews! _

_Thanks_

_Mystery625 ___


End file.
